A Day Off?
by AnonymousWanderer
Summary: Just another day in the life of Hei, right? Set in the first season. Kanami drags Misaki and 'Li' to the movies an things get weird. Cats, contractors, and just plain craziness. Misaki/Li sort of. Thanks to A.J. Sawyer for the idea.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to A.J. Sawyer for the idea. R&R if you feel like it. Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be saved and and used to burn everything. I don't own, one can dream though. **

Misaki Kirihara was not somebody who usually got days off, so when she was told she didn't need to come in she had no idea what to do. Her friend Kanami was always planning what to do, but she had to go check on the dolls and stars before they could hang out. Misaki wasn't even sure why she had a day off. Her father might have mentioned something about forcing her to take a holiday but she couldn't remember why.

'What the heck do people do on on a holiday...' Misaki wondered to herself. 'Oh well, I guess I'll just go out for a walk.'

Having figured out her plan of action (if you could really call it that), Misaki wandered down her street into the busy city in a random direction.

Misaki groaned. 'Oh my god, I'm so bored. How do people do this?' Misaki was utterly and truly bored.

After waking around for about an hour she was ready to go back to work. Misaki was cursing her father for this incredibly boring day off when she spotted a familiar exchange student.

"Li?!" Misaki shouted.

"Eh? Misaki-san." Li called back, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, my father made me take a day off form work and I had nothing else to do. What about you I thought you had class?" Misaki replied.

"Oh, well, my teacher is out sick for a few days so I don't have any classes right now. I'm also kinda between jobs so I can just relax and enjoy the sights for a little while." Li explained. "Anyways, it's about time for lunch. Would you like to join me Misaki-san?"

'Is he asking me out? No, it can't be he just wants to go eat and was polite enough to ask me to join. It's nothing.' Misaki thought to herself quickly. "Sure Li I'd love to go. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

"Yeah, there's this little place up ahead." Li said, as he continued to walk.

They got seated almost the instant they sit down.

"The usual?" the waiter asked Li.

"Hai."

"So, you come here a lot then?" Misaki asked while looking over the menu.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?" Li replied, startled.

"Well the waiter already knew what you wanted." Misaki said.

Her phone started to ring, so she excused herself.

When she returned a curious Li asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh, that was my friend, Kanami. You remember her right? She's coming to join us, I hope that's fine with you?"

"It's alright." Li replied.

Li felt his cheeks heat up the slightest it as he remembered the last time all three of them were together.

Misaki ordered her food and both orders were brought out together. Misaki stared at the amount of food that was brought to Li. Misaki herself had quite a bit of food on her side of the table, though. That moment Kanami walked through the doors of the restaurant and sat down.

"Oh, Misaki, you didn't tell me you were with Li. You know all that food is gonna catch up with you later." she said looking at the mountain of plates in front of her.

"Everyone says that to me." Li replied shyly, "I don't know about it though."

Kanami ordered her food and they all finished eating with hardly anymore conversation. Misaki was kind of worried about what Kanami was planning because Kanami was hardly ever quite unless she was thinking hard about something.

'Hmm, nothing I can do I suppose.' Misaki decided and enjoyed the rest of her food.

They finished and paid for their food. Each of them pitched in a little money (although Li did add the most just because he insisted).

"Alright, that was good. Thanks for taking me there Li." Misaki said.

"No problem Misaki." Li replied, "How was your lunch Kanami?"

"Huh? Oh, it was fine. Come on you guys I have the perfect idea for the rest of the day."

"It's not shopping is it?" Misaki asked quickly, praying the answer was no. She could NOT take going shopping right now.

"No, no. We're going to the movies. You have time for that, right, Li?"

'Never mind' Misaki thought, 'Shopping is good. Shopping is normal. Why does she want me to go to a movie? With Li no less. Why does she keep trying to set me up with him? Can't she see i don't need help or a boyfriend Granted his collar bones are handsome. And he is cute. And funny. But-but still.'

As Misaki argued with herself Li quickly answered, "Y-yes. My teacher is out sick today."

"Good, let's go Misaki." Kananmi said as she quite literally dragged Misaki who was blushing slightly and still fighting with the voice in her head.

Li quietly followed, eager to do something on his day off besides pointlessly wait for another mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ugg. Sorry this took so long, but I can't make any promises on being quicker. (Stupid homework/tests). I'll try for bi-weekly updates though (once per two weeks). Anyways, I hope this chapter is better, the last one was more of a prologue-y chapter. No flames, constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry about the fact I hate romance movies/novels...**

**Disclaimer: Darker Than Black is NOT mine. Duh. **

A Misaki, Li, and Kanami walked slowly towards the movie theater. The main cause for their delayed progress was Kanami's inevitable desire to go window shopping on the way. They eventually made it to the movie theater. The lines were insanely long, a large crowd had showed up to watch a new premiere. Recently a romance novel had been turned into a series of movies and everyone there seemed excited about it.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Kanami asked.

"Um, I don't care. What about you Misaki?" Li replied politely.

Misaki had long given up on arguing with the voice in her head and just sighed. She knew exactly what Kanami would pick but answered, "Kanami, you pick something."

"Alright, let's see." Kanami mumbled to herself, pretending to look over the choices.

"She's going to pick that new romance one." Misaki whispered to Li.

"Eh, but, um, I don't, I mean, well I don't really like romances." Li whispered, worried at the thought of having to sit through a mushy, stupid (at least in his opinion) movie. "I'm sorry. I should have told you guys."

"It's okay, Li. I don't like them either." Misaki admitted, "Let's get out of here."

Feeling slightly rebellious, Misaki sneaked away from the dreaded movie theater with Li in tow. As they pushed through the last of the crowd, Kanami slowly turned around and smiled to herself. 'Perfect. Now let's see what happens next.'

As Misaki and Li passed an alleyway, a man called out to them, "Hey, you two. Come 'ere"

"Just look away and keep walking." Misaki cautioned Li, "He probably wants to sell you something shady."

"Ah, okay." Li agreed.

"Hey!" the man called and threw a package at them.

Li nimbly caught the package and both of them looked at it. The package was a plain, small, cardboard box. It looked like it would fit nicely in a over the shoulder bag or something along those lines.

"Sooo, what do we do with-" Misaki cut herself off as she looked up and realized the man had disappeared. "Eh?!" Misaki had run into the alleyway and found it completely deserted except for some trash cans and some pipes stuck to the walls.

- My new line breaks-

"Misaki!" Li called, "Are you okay?"

He was stand just out side the sketchy looking street and straining to see even though it was midday. The only reason they had been able to identify the man was by the sound of his voice an the vague outline. 'Maybe that wasn't even a man.' Li speculated.

Li was jerked from his thoughts as a pipe broke open and sprayed Misaki with a mysterious gas. Misaki let out a surpised squeak before quickly coughing on as the gas filled her lungs. The gas hid Misaki from view before clearing again and Li stood there shocked. The only thing in the alleyway was a cat! 'What just happened?' Li thought as he tried to figure out what just happened.

"M-mi-m-misaki? Where, where'd you go?" Li called confused, as he stooped down to pick up the cardboard box that was all the only thing in side street recognizable.

-LB-

Misaki had been blinded when the gas had gotten into her eyes. As she reoriented herself she noticed a few things were different.

'Why is everything so big? Did everything just get bigger?' She questioned these as she listened to Li. 'What does he mean? I'm right here.' She wondered as he picked up the box. She rubbed her eyes with her hands intending to reply when she realized something. "Why do I have paws?!" She cried, or rather meowed.

She watched as Li spun around to look at her. "Misaki?"

**Yeah, so that's it for this chapter. Again sorry for being so late and expect bi-weekly updates or so (I hope). Also I fixed some issues with chapter one but I don't think there were any big changes. Errors will be fixed the next time I update if you point them out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own. **

"Misaki?" Li stared, dumbfounded.

At that moment a man jumped into the alley. He wore regular clothes but had a leis in his left hand. His jacket flapped noiselessly around him as he promptly threw the leis at Li with his left hand and attempted to stab him with an unseen dagger in his right hand.

"Ah," Li (faked) screamed, "W-w-what are y-you doing?!"

As Li jumped, to the left, he snatched up the cat and the cardboard box. He rushed out of the alleyway ducking and screaming.

"Ah, help! There's a crazy man with flowers and daggers after me!" Li shouted.

Unfortunately the street was deserted except for Kanami. Kanami had followed them while trying to be sneaky.

"Oh, eh, hey Li. I was just wondering where-"

"Ah, run! There's a crazy man after us!" Li warned and promptly tripped over nothing, narrowly avoiding a bullet.

Kanami, startled, jumped into action and pulled a gun out of her purse (It was in case of emergencies). The mystery man fled and disappeared into another alley as he dodged the shots.

"Geez, I leave you and Misaki alone and this is what happens? Where is Misaki anyways, she could have taken that guy?" Kanami asked.

"Meow!" the cat in Li's arms said.

"Oh, well, you see." Li stammered, "I'm pretty sure this is Misaki..."

"What how did this happen?" Kanami said. Her whole plan ruined.

Li recounted the events leading up to now as the cat mowed occasionally.

"So, what's in the box?" Kanami asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think we should open it here though. Do you know what just happened." Li replied.

"No, I have no idea." Kanami lied.

"Oh, what should we do though? About Misaki, I mean." Li asked.

"Why don't you take Misaki to your place and I'll go try to find out what happened to her at the station." Kanami suggested.

"I wish I could but my landlady hates cats." Li answered, remembering Mao, "I don't think she'll let me take her in."

"Okay I'll give you directions to Misaki's apartment and you two can chill out there."

At this the cat went wild, hissing and squirming in Li's arms. "Come on now, Misaki, do you have any better ideas?" Defeated the cat quieted down.

"Okay Li," Kanami said looking back up at him, "follow this road, take a left. Then a right at the third..."

As Kanami rattled off directions to Misaki's home, Li thought about what he would do about this odd turn of events. He would have to warn Mao, Huang, and Yin not to contact him. He also wondered about how he could change Misaki back into a human and where all of this crazy turn of events would lead him.

Li could almost feel the blush radiating from Misaki at the thought of him going to her apartment so unexpectedly. Before Kanami could finish, Maski managed to slip out of Li's grasp and ran off in the direction of home.

"Hey! Misaki!" Li called and followed after leaving Kanami talking to herself.

"Hmpf. Running off while I was talking. Oh, well." With a sigh Kanami took out her cell phone. "Yes I need to know which star was recently active and who it was...Yes...Okay...Yeah I'm coming back right now...Alert her team and her father...Thanks. Bye."

She hung up her phone and thought to herself, 'Curses. Maybe something will happen with Misaki as a cat. I still want my friend back though.' She walked in the opposite direction and sighed at the prospect of going back to work.

**A/N: DON'T KILL ME! I'm sorry for the short chapter but this story, *sigh* I have no idea where it's going. It's basically writing itself right now. Also I'm REALLY tired. Mistakes are terrible and I hope you people point them out so I can fix them. Thanks to everyone who has read. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY don't own. Promise. **

"Misaki!" Li cried following the fleeing cat.

Misaki was quite a bit faster than him on four legs (although, of course, he could have caught up using his 'ninja' skills). As Li chased Misaki he spotted a different black cat that he recognized.

"Mao?" Li asked curiously. "What do you want?"

"Hei, thank Kami. I've been looking everywhere for you. We have a problem. A rouge contractor needs to be brought down."

"Not now. I need help. Misaki has been turned into a cat. Can you talk to her?" Hei countered slipping into his contractor persona.

"Wait a cat? The contractor's power is turning people into different animals." Mao thought.

"Oh! I almost forgot." Li said holding up a small package. "He was going after this."

Shocked Mao said, "That's exactly what we were supposed to get back Hei. I'll take that to Huang and then I can help with Misaki."

"Okay, but what will I tell her about the box." Hei wondered.

"I don't know. You'll think of something." Mao said taking the box and running off.

As soon as Mao left, Misaki came wandering back looking for her lost companion.

"Oh, hey Misaki. Sorry I must've zoned out. So which way is your apartment?" Hei's voice got softer falling into the role of Li.

"Meow." Misaki replied running off again.

"Geez. I wish she could speak like Mao." Li mumbled to himself before following.

After a few blocks, Li caught up to Misaki. She was scratching at the door with a spare key sitting beside her.

'I bet she tried to open the door herself.' Li thought to himself with an amused smile. He picked up the key and opened Misaki's door. Misaki rushed in and ran around eyeing everything in the room.

Li strode into the apartment and took a look around. The living room that was placed right inside the door was tidy albeit not exactly clean. Papers were scattered all around on the coffee table in front of a worn, brown couch. An empty mug of coffee sat on top of everything. The rest of the room was tidy with a few DVDs by the television. The kitchen was clean with only the dishes from breakfast in the sink. Li only peeked into the bathroom and it was neat with a few containers of makeup sitting on the counter. Most of the apartment had bland, light brown walls. The only room Li didn't see was the bedroom. Misaki the cat (as she had been dubbed) did hissed and pawed at Li if he tried to enter and the door was closed.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Li asked the black cat.

In return, Misaki the cat jumped onto the couch and pawed at the remote sitting on the couch.

"Really? Is that all there is to do?" Li questioned.

Misaki the cat nodded her head and stretched taking up most of the couch. Li sighed and sat down on what was left of the couch before turning the television on. Li and Misaki the cat channel surfed for a good hour. Unfortunately, but not unexpectedly, they couldn't find anything to watch.

Li bored turned to look at Misaki the cat only to find her sound asleep. 'Huh, she's really cute like that. Wait, what?!' Li cried in his head, 'Did I really just think that? Oh well, at least she's a cat. People usually find cats cute, right?'

Misaki curled up into a ball and continued sleeping while the contractor tried to figure out whether or not people actually thought cats were cute. Just before Li went absolutely crazy Mao jumped up to and pawed at the window. Thankful for someone else Li practically lunged over to the window.

"Mao." Li acknowledged hiding the relief he really felt and switching into Hei's persona.

"Hei, they said that the effects should wear off in 48 hours." Mao replied.

"So can I just leave her or..." Hei trailed off.

"Of course you have to stay. We need to be sure it wears off and make sure the the contractor doesn't come back. The Syndicate said your job is to make sure he doesn't try to retrieve the package and as far as he knows you two have it." Mao explained.

"Alright I understand. Are you going to stay or not." Li said.

"I'm suppose to go track him down. Sorry I can't help you." Mao said running off. "Bye Hei, good luck."

Hei switch back to Li as he sighed and went back to the couch glancing at Misaki the cat. It looked like he was going to be stuck here for a little while. Maybe her voice would come back first Li hoped.

**A/N: Whoo! Posted. I win. Not really. Sorry about being late (again). I hope you liked this chapter and thanks to anyone who read/reviewed or whatever else. I think I was going to add something else but whatever. See ya later. Oh yeah. I hope the beginning and end made sense because I wrote them at different times. Also don't hesitate to point out my mistakes. Now bye, for real this time. **


End file.
